laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Yvette
Yvette, or Yve for short, is a member of the Fate Slayers and the Sons of Truth. She is also the "Oracle" who guards Heropolis's port. Appearance Yvette is a short elf woman with hazel eyes and blonde hair maintains the appearance of a young girl. She wears a loose white elegant tunic and some elven short pants. She also wears Emeth's purple pendant which grants her predictive abilities. Biography Early Life In her youth, Yvette was raised in Olyanor among her fellow elves. At that time, elves were not to consort with humanity, but Yve was curious and she would wander into Dondar to watch the humans. She eventually befriended a young human boy and as the years passed he taught her about humans and she taught him about elves. When he reached adulthood, they would take walks into town and visit markets and fields. On one such trip however, Yve was led into a trap. The man who she had befriended and grown to love, revealed a plot to force her to lead them into Olyanor. When she refused he tortured her for a time but eventually gave up and carried her as one of many slaves as they traveled Dondar. One night, he and his comrades made the mistake of attempting to use her as a sex slave, and when she was brought to their tent she massacred them. She fled the camp and began to live in the woods but she had never had to live off the land before and after a few weeks on her own, she died of starvation in the woods. Dead War When Yve awoke, she was sitting in front of two men who introduced themselves as Emeth Mechapes and Xander Grant. She first attempted to attack them but they were able to hold her back long enough to explain themselves and her situation. Understanding her new life, Yvette agreed to join their guild so long as she would be allowed to fight. She was no longer the same curious innocent young girl. Her eyes were cold from the horrors she witnessed, and her outlook grim. Most noticeably was her vocabulary, which had soured from her exposure to the bandits and slavers. After continuing their adventures Yve grew to recognize the worth of the newest member of their guild, Ventus. The following morning, the guild received an unofficial job request, meant to root out some vampires in a nearby city. She, Emeth, Xander, Sherman and Lucian all left for the city while Griffith stayed behind a kept watch. When they made it to the city, they were met by a man named Victor, who introduced himself as a local vampire hunter. The group managed to kill a small group of vampires, and found the entrance to their caves. Victor opted to stay behind and wait until sundown, when the vampires would gather. Sherman and Lucian slept in the inn, while Emeth and Victor rested atop the inn with X and Y watching from nearby. Xander could tell after a while that something was amiss, and decided to inspect. It turned out that Emeth and Victor had been replaced with illusions. While Yve started testing to see if Victor would stop being an illusion, Xander started tracking their friends down, and eventually tracked them to a cave under the city. Not long after he and Yve arrived, Dante arrived killing Victor, who turned out to be a vampire lord. He gifted Emeth with his skull ring, and left again. While leaving the caves, they found a man dressed like Victor looking very confused. He introduced himself as Charles, and Emeth offered him a job as the guild chef with an alarming signing bonus. As the group continued back towards the guild, they made a pit stop in Nater, as Emeth wanted to pay Veronica a visit. While speaking with her and her son Zack, he also offered the two jobs as the guilds accountant and blacksmith respectively, also with high signing bonus'. When they returned to the guild, the new employees quickly got to work. They learned from Griffith that not only had Maverick committed suicide, but that the demonic remains of Maloron Emeth sold were being used to revive him. The next day, the guild held a funeral for their previous guild master, and made way to stop the resurrection. On the way to Maloron, the group stopped at an enchanter in Amaranthia and upgraded their equipment, as well as hired the enchanter for the guild. When they got to the resurrection site, Emeth had Ventus scout the situation learning that they had hostages. Opting to leave Sherman, Lucian, Yve and Griffith outside, the rest of the group went in to stop the ritual. They took out the cultists with ease, but the forces Sherman brought with him had all been killed. As the last cultist was killed, Griffith stated that something was wrong and quickly teleported everyone to the others. Moments after they were teleported to the room, Maloron emerged from the flames. He quickly killed Griffith, and prepared to kill the others before Lucian attacked him clawing out his eyes. Emeth quickly ordered everyone to escape. They were able to just barely seal the cave as they left, and made way to warn Marcus of the on coming demon threat. Yve was mildly upset that two of the only mildly capable members of their guild had died. After warning Marcus, he set up his clerics to ward the city, and sent The Fate Slayers back to the guild via teleportation. When they arrived, Jeff informed them that there was a group of new recruits. Yve didn't care very much about it, and made way for the bar to start drinking. Mid way through drinking, Emeth told Yve that he wanted her to test the strength of their new recruits, and since she was the strongest there, she understood why. After splitting up the groups, she started testing them. The first group she tested was meant to get a lesson, which seemed to stick very well with the cleric. The next group had a Kohanim, who was easily able to take out his opponent. She couldn't tell at first if she was impressed by him, or disappointed in the other but decided it was just the ladder. In the final group, one of the three decided to fight her himself. Though he possessed some inkling of skill, he was too arrogant and lost. The other two didn't even prove to be a challenge for her at all. Later, it was decided that the arrogant one and the one without any skill at all weren't allowed to join. After separating the recruits to their respective bunks and sending them on a test mission, they others set out for the assault on Maloron, who was attacking Amaranthia and failing. On the way there, Ventus asked if Emeth could figure out what happened to his sister, and so the two left, but Emeth returned after some time. Ventus later met up with the others and requested to officially join the guild. The group met with Dante and mounted their attack. It was a hard fought battle, but they managed to bring the demon down. As expected though, Dante revived the demon as his thrall. Though Emeth used all his resources to stop the two from escaping, it proved in vain. They proceeded to inform Marcus of what had happened, and requested a cleric return with them to make the guild hallow ground. When they arrived back at the guild, Yve immediately went to the bar to drink until sunrise as per usual. The following morning, Emeth informed Yve that they would be leaving to fight Dante. The guild and the nobles forces soon gathered with Dante's moving castle looming in the background getting ever closer, and Yve took a holy axe from one of the squires. They formulated a quick plan and Ventus set out on his own, using the rod to decimate Dante's army, with its three shots he managed to eliminate Maloron, and all of the Necromancers in the army. Soon the group entered Dante's castle. After defeating a human, who then proceeded to decay after dying, Yve found a hidden door with a mass amount of gold in it. After collecting their gold, the group made a plan once they were given Dante's supposed location a few floors up by James whom had been feeding misinformation to Dante's forces. Ventus snuck up the side of the tower as Emeth teleported a group onto the same floor, but Dante wasn't there. There was a attic above them and they could hear Dante talking to Roy. As soon as the attic door was opened Ventus released obscuring mist filling both layers with thick fog. After Emeth and Wolfie followed him up, Yve heard a loud metallic sound in the room they were in. An orb that had been sitting on a table the floor below began to glow and pulse, and when Yve was unable to move it or hit it with her new holy axe, the group began to retreat as its pulse waves began to destroy nearby buildings and geographical formations. With the help of Marcus, the guild soon discovered that normal enchanted weapons would damage it so Yve began to rush towards the orb, but it was destroyed before she made it there. Post Dead War After Dante's death, Emeth and Marcus hid Dante's wife and son so they could live on and the Silver Dragons were each rewarded handsomely for protecting the world. The guild separated as Emeth continued with his work as guild master with Xander and Yvette at his side and, thanks to information he had gleaned from a conversations with Davina, he knew where to go to find Tyria. Once they had rescued Tyria, they decided to move the Fate Slayers hall to Crombern, appointed a new guild master and moved the Sons to a secure location. After a few hundred years, they all traveled for a time to find Tyria's family. On their journey they stopped often to try and stop some catastrophe or another and rumours began to circulate again of the Golden Eyed Silver Haired Omen. After meeting with Tyria's family they return home to see that the Sons had grown in the decades that had passed. At their return, Emeth decided to keep their appearance secret as well as that of his friends. They began traveling across the world alone killing those who began worshiping the Omen, as they were all evil in their eyes. Not long after returing, Emeth and Tyria's daughter Nephesh was born. She resented Emeth slightly as she had always wanted to start a family before being doomed to her childish body. Xander and Yvette began staying with Tyria for some of Emeth's journeys, and after one such quest, he introduced his illegitimate daughter, Sylanna to them. Yvette thought Emeth was a disgrace but she didn't like the idea of mistreating the child because of her father's mistakes. To that end, she continued bringing the girl food and clothing to ensure her safety. Xander and Tyria disagreed with her actions but she didn't care and a few years later, surprisingly, Tyria gave birth to their second daughter, Deror. Yvette took to Deror immediately and spent all her free time watching over the child. In her she saw a fierceness that she recognized in herself. She also enjoyed seeing that unlike her sister, Deror enjoyed Sylanna's company. Yvette noticed a rebellious streak in Deror and decided to take her under her wing. A few days after Sylanna turned forty, Sylanna told Deror and Yvette who she really was. Yvette noticed that this revelation had rocked Deror and she began to rebel even more. She began to tell Yve about her wishes to leave and find somewhere to make her own. To that end, Yve taught her about her mother's homeland and Deror thought that perhaps that would be a good place to start. On her 40th birthday, Deror decided to abandon the Sons and her family and departed the continent in search of adventure. Shortly after her departure, Tyria gave birth to a boy named Esher. Years passed and one day Emeth stumbled upon the legend of Mount Unity. As he skimmed it he realized that it may have detailed away of accessing some legacy that The First had left behind. They began to excavate major parts of the mountain but they never found anything. However, one night, Emeth awoke with a start and rushed to the mountain. When he returned he explained to Yvette that Tyria had disappeared and had her search the entirety of Unitas for her. After searching thoroughly she returned to discover Emeth had never returned. Nephesh asked that she and Sylanna search for Emeth, and after months of searching, they finally managed to track him down in the Nimiane Archipelago. When they found him he was travelling with a young human boy, Theorem. He explained to them that people were watching the Sons and he needed to work away from eyes to track Tyria down. He had found connections to the church of Tharizdun. He said that since they had found him he would need their help as well and swore them to secrecy. He gave Yvette his prized pendant which granted her the ability of foresight and asked that she watch over the mountain after covering their tracks. Reclaiming Unity Yvette kept an eye on everyone who entered Mount Unity and looked to their future to see if they would meet Tyria without incident until one day, she watched copper dragons walk in to mate and she refused to watch their futures. Due to the mating, most people didn't travel through the mountain but in this case, many people were travelling through the under paths. As she watched their futures, she realized that one after another their futures disappeared the same way it did Tyria. At first she thought that perhaps they died but after more than ten she began to worry. She tried to follow a woman she recognized as one of Emeth's old wards, Halidon into the Mountain, but for some reason she was barred from entry. She immediately tried to go through any of the other openings but she couldn't pass and moments later the entries all sealed. She tried to dig her way in, but after less than an hour, the mountain began to collapse. She searched the rubble but she ran before others arrived. She contacted Emeth about what happened and they decided that she would be better off in Durgair or Trineantis as the leaders were both quite heated about the mountain's collapse. In Durgair, she met the Knightingale and discussed his rebellion and saw a bloody future. She warned him of the route his path led him on and gave him advice about a problem he was facing. She also met Tricia, and spoke to her about her vision of peace. She then traveled to Trineantis and while there discussed rebellion with Justin Stoneskin. She spoke about the Knightingale, and the underground church of Pelor and told him to speak to Jack Bittersheer as he was supporting the anti-Tharizdun rebels. She then moved on to Heropolis and began to speak with Hecate Arcadia. They discussed the rebellion and the hypotheticals of it, agreeing that Heropolis would be a strong point to fortify. Yve had foreseen David Hammerhome assassination in the Knightingale's future and had convinced Hecate to build a refugee district and within a few months, David was killed and rebels flocked to Heropolis. Yve was set up as the Oracle and oversaw all who wished to enter the city. Months later, she met Marcaunon Anorandil and saw his true nature but kept it to herself. A year after that, she again met Theorem and he had her approve his party which consisted of Adara, Cat and Kerach. Not long after that, Xander approached her and informed her that they had found Emeth and confronted her about her silence. She told him she did what she had to and after a night of arguing, he dropped the issue.